Amor ¿Por Accidente?
by Hikari.Hyuga.Luna
Summary: El solo verlo la hacía feliz, ni siquiera lo que acababade decirle le había importado. Talvez porque sin querer se había enamorado del chico que había intentado que alguien más se fijara en ella. KibaIno XD
1. Llanto y Dolor

_Ok, éste es mi primer KibaIno. Espero q les guste. X favor dejen reviews (aunq sean jitomatasos o abucheos). Y ps bno... como ya sbn los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Disfruten del fic!!_

* * *

Amor ¿Por Accidente?

Llanto y Dolor

Era tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro, a punto de llover. Ella corría, corría sin detenerse. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Se sentía como una estúpida. Y pensar que hasta hace unos días todo le había parecido perfecto, pero sus ilusiones ya estaban despedazadas. Había abierto los ojos y visto la cruda realidad: el jamás la amaría. Al recordar esto corrió con más fuerza, tropezó un par de veces, pero no le importó. Ya nada podía herirla más.

Se detuvo frente a una casa muy familiar y tocó la puerta desesperadamente.

-¿Y ahora quien rayos es? – se escuchó la voz molesta del Aburame, proveniente de la casa.

Después se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ino! –la Hyuga la miró sorprendida. -¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga.

-¡Eh, Hinata! –la llamó Kiba desde adentró -¿Quién es?

-Se trata de Ino-chan.

-¿Ino? –preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-Hai –respondió la ojiblanca –Pasa Ino-chan –dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia, y la llevó al sofá más cercano. –Eh, Kiba, por aquí necesitamos una bebida caliente.

-Voy.

Shino se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Veía a la rubia llorar sobre las piernas de Hinata. Nunca le había simpatizado, pero sabía que no se merecía estar así.

Kiba salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas y cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente.

-¿Pero que rayos..? ¡Ino! -dijo al ver la condisión de la rubia y echo a correr hacia ella, soltando la bandeja, que de no ser por la rápida reacción de Shino hubiera acabado en el suelo. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Los sollozos de la kunoichi se hacían cada vez más fuertes y sonaban más desesperados.

-Ino... -Hinata no sabía que hacer. -Trata de tranquilizarte ¿Qué pasó?

Kiba se sentó en la mesita de la sala, frente al sofá donde se encontraban las dos chicas, esperando escuchar el relato de la rubia. Shino, por su parte, seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena. Había dejado la bandeja sobre un mueble cercano.

-Se... se trata de Shikamaru... -comenzó Ino.

-Ese imbécil -la interrumpió el Inuzuka, y se levantó furioso de la mesa.

-Kiba-kun -Hinata lo agarró del brazo. -Deja que termine. -Kiba volvió a sentarse, soltando un bufido de inconformidad.

-Él me dijo que yo era una persona muy especial en su vida, que significaba mucho para él. Y... y yo pensé que se refería a algo más, pensé que me quería más que a una amiga, pero... pero... -los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Shino carraspeó molesto, indicándole que continuara. -él solo me quiere como eso, como a una amiga, no me ama. Ama a esa kunoichi de la arena, a esa... Temari. -una mezcla de furia y tristeza la invadieron.

-Ino... no es tu culpa. -trató de consolarla la Hyuga.

-Sí, no seas tonta -Kiba se levantó de la mesita y se sentó junto a ella -él no te merece, si no puede ver lo linda que eres entonces es su problema.

A Ino aquello la sorprendió ¿ella linda?, ja. Si ella era linda entonces los cerdos volaban.

-Pues no soy lo suficientemenete linda para que Shikamaru se fije en mi. -dijo, y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas

-En definitiva no lo eres. -Shino habló desde el marco de la puerta.

-Shino-kun -Hinata trató de callarlo, pero él levantó una mano para poder continuar.

-Solo mirate: tienes los ojos hinchados; estas sucia y llena de lodo, además de despeinada; y tienes unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo.

Hinata volteó a ver a la rubia. Shino tenía razón, la belleza de la chica quedaba opacada por su aspecto.

-Iré a llenar la tina, asi podrás darte un baño -se levantó y subió corriendo las escaleras.

El Aburame recogió la bandeja del mueble en el que la había dejado y la llevó hasta la mesita. Kiba e Ino tomarón sus respectivas tazas y vevieron de ellas.

-¿No te quedas? -preguntó Kiba al ver que su compañero se alejaba.

-No -contestó e domador de insectos, con un tono frío y cortante. -Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. -y salió alpatio de atrás.

* * *

_Jeje. bno ps espero q les haya gustado este primer capi. Xfas dejen reviews. Bye._


	2. El Plan

_Jeje... me tardé mucho, pero... ps aqui está. Disculpen las molestias y disfrutenlo._

* * *

El Plan

Hinata bajó las escaleras corriendo, indicándole a Ino que la ducha estaba lista. La rubia se levantó del sofá y la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño, había estado bebiendo con Kiba en silencio. A decir verdad el único que no se había comportado amable con ella había sido el Aburame "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer", ja. Como si en verdad tuviera algo que hacer.

En cuanto se encontró sola en el baño se miró en el espejo que colgaba de la pared, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Shino no había dicho ciertas cosas por mera ofensa. Su aspecto realmente daba que hablar, para mal, claro está. Estaba despeinada y llena de lodo, además de ciertos raspones evidentes para ella, y de sus ojos azules totalmente hinchados.

El baño, blanco y reluciente, la hacía sentirse aún peor. Solo por el simple hecho de que era más hermoso que ella ¿Pero quién demonios se compara con un baño?

"Que tontería" –pensó, y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Decidida a dejar ese aspecto de pordiosera, se quitó las prendas y las dejó sobre el cesto dispuesto para la ropa sucia, después se metió en la tina. En cuanto su piel, gélida por la lluvia, entró en contacto con el agua caliente, una rápida sensación de alivio se apoderó de ella. Se dejó consentir por esa sensación, dejó que sus problemas volaran lejos, dejo de pensar y puso su mente en blanco; disfrutando de aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad.

00000

Kiba se mordía las uñas debido a las curiosidad. No tenía ganas de saber que tanto hacía Ino en la bañera, porque eso lo sabía, era obvio que se estaba duchando. Pero Shino… su amigo siempre había sido alguien misterioso y de pocas palabras, así que no debía sorprenderle su continua ausencia en la casa. A pesar de que se decía esto constantemente, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué el domador de insectos se la pasaba todo el día en el patio de atrás. Sabía que tenía un invernadero ahí, pero era prácticamente imposible que alguien se divirtiera en un lugar como ese.

Hinata iba de un lado a otro de la casa, tratando de encontrar toallas limpias para Ino, sin prestarle mucha atención al Inuzuka.

El muchacho se levantó, decidido a averiguar el motivo que tenía a Shino tan ocupado.

Al salir al patio se dio cuenta de que reinaba un silencio extraño, salvo por el jadeo de Akamaru y las gotas de lluvia. A pesar de lo ya evidente, su olfato le decía que algo en el ambiente no era normal, o por lo menos no para él. Siguió aquel olor de jazmín, que, mientras avanzaba, se iba combinando con el de Shino. Lo llevó hasta la puerta del invernadero.

Escuchó ruidos extraños dentro (específicamente como se rompía una maseta), así que se acercó a una de las ventanas para poder observar de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, el vidrio polarizado solo le permitía ver dos siluetas. Una era la de Shino y la otra era de una chica… que olía a jazmín. El olor era conocido, parecido al de Hinata.

-¿Qué tanto haces ahí Aburame? –se preguntó. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-¡Kiba-kun! –la voz de Hinata lo tomó por sorpresa. –Estas mojándote.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! –fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado. –Rayos.

Caminó hacia Hinata, arrastrando los pies. La chica lo envolvió en una de las toallas que había sacado para Ino.

-Serás distraído ¿Qué tanto hacías afuera?

-Le iba a hablar a Shino para que viniera a… cenar. -mintió

-¿No te parece que es muy temprano para cenar?

-Son las 6:00 p.m. Por lo menos debería ayudar a poner la mesa.

-Hablando de ayuda… ¿Puedes preparar la carne?

-¿Qué ventaja me trae eso?

Hinata lo miró disgustada.

-Pues… comerías más temprano.

-Entonces supongo que no hay problema.

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina. Kiba no estaba del todo resignado, pues fuese quien fuese la chica que se encontraba con Shino, tarde o temprano tenía que irse, y eso significaba cruzar por la sala y el comedor para poder salir.

00000

Hinata, Kiba, Shino e Ino se sentaron a la mesa a cenar.

Ino había salido de la tina y se había encontrado con toallas y una pijama limpia de Hinata.

Kiba se sumió tanto en su tarea de preparar carne, que no se dio cuenta de que Shino había salido del invernadero y se encontraba solo. Y seguramente no era algo por lo que debía de sorprenderse, ya que su compañero se paseaba silenciosamente por la casa, pero no logró pillar a la acompañante de este.

Así que ahora se encontraban los cuatro cenando.

-Esto está delicioso ¿lo hiciste tú Kiba? –preguntó Ino.

-Aja… -respondió distraído, mientras escrutaba a Shino.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Shino, alzando una ceja.

-Nada

-….

-Y…. ¿qué piensas hacer Ino?

-¿Uh? ¿Respecto a que? –preguntó la rubia.

-Respecto a Shikamaru

-Ah…. Jeje. Supongo que nada

-¿¡Nada!? ¿¡Cómo que nada?!

-Pues... estuve pensando y… no es su culpa, ni la de Temari. La verdad la única culpable soy yo.

-Bien dicho –intervino el Aburame

-Shino-kun –Hinata trató de callarlo.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, disgustado, sin siquiera fijarse en lo que acababa de decir Shino.

-No puedes rendirte tan fácil

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Que pelees

-Ah… ¿O sea qué quieres que destruya una feliz pareja para cumplir con mis caprichos?

-No dije eso.

-Es lo mismo.

-...

-Temari se va en una semana… talvez podrías intentar hablar con Shikamaru –dijo la persona menos esperada, mientras bebía té verde.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre el Aburame, quien ignoró por completo el gesto y continuó hablando una vez se hubo tragado el líquido

-Solo para que aclaren las cosas, y talvez para que te conozca en un plan diferente. Podrías intentar tener una cita con él.

-… supongo que es una buena idea –concedió Kiba, sin acabar de asimilar el comportamiento del domador de insectos, y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Ustedes están locos? El ya tiene novia, y se llama Tema…

-Ellos no son nada –interrumpió Shino –A Shikamaru simplemente le atrae emocionalmente, pero ella no ha demostrado nada más que amistad hacía él. Deberías poner atención a ciertas cosas antes de hacer un drama.

-De todos modos, él jamás aceptaría. Ya dejó las cosas muy claras.

-Pues talvez tengamos que oscurecérselas un poco –una sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios de Kiba. –Y de eso yo me encargo.

* * *

_Bueno, supongo que no debería de sorprenderme si alguien quiere q rueden cabezas, gulp. Se q fue mucho timepo para esta cosa tan peqña e insignificante, pero tenía el inicio y se me fue el hilo de la historia... pero las vacaciones siempre ayudan a refrescar el cerebro, xD_

_Respondo reviews abajo:_

**Jamie Black 5****: Si... lo de Shikamaru a mi tmpco me gustó (soy fiel al ShikaTema), pero fue lo único q se me vino a la cabeza para q Ino se pusiera así. Perdona la tardanza, jeje, pero bno... La vdd no creo escribir tan bn, digo, he visto gente q lo hace mejor TT, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, asi q gracias.**

**naIrAkua****: Ps aqui está, perdón x la tardanza.**

**xiqui****: Ps no fue pronto, pero aqui está, jeje. Disculpa las molestias**

**Nemesis Black****: Ps gracias, disculpa q me haya tardado**

**Rypay****:Ps gracia, me tardé mucho, jeje... disculpa.**

**sweetmoment****: Bueno... no fue pronto, jeje**

_Bueno... agradecería reviews XD_

_XOXOX_

_Bye_


End file.
